


it’s okay

by kkeiji



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Delusions, Gen, I’m sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeiji/pseuds/kkeiji
Summary: if there was one thing nagi seishiro could never let go of—it was him.
Relationships: Isagi Yoichi/Seishirou Nagi
Kudos: 39





	it’s okay

**Author's Note:**

> posted in twitter a day ago!

_“happy birthday, genius.”_

in front of him was a boy who stood with a piece of cupcake in hand that was weakly decorated with a piece of blue candle, the radiating light from the piece of wax glowing against the tanned skin as his raven hair was softly caressed by the breezing wind whistling at night as a pretty shade of pink was dusted across his cheeks. 

alluring, ethereal azure eyes quietly clashes with teal ones, the light from the candle making his eyes look like it was illuminating contrast to the darkness of night—it was inviting, almost like a blanket draped over him in the middle of a cold january night.

the ash haired boy feels his own fists clench as an overwhelming amount of emotions wash all over his body, his face betraying his emotions as he watched—silent, empty, as if there was nothing. 

_darkness_.

the light was blown off by the wind.

and as if on cue, the raven haired male steps forward—his shoulders heavy, but the small twitch of smile against the corners of his lips were still visible, but his eyes were sparkling—and nagi is there, confused, it irks him in a way. he doesn’t understand, but it’s there—a voice inside his head reprimands him. _you know, don’t you? you know, you silly boy._

“it’s okay.”

his voice was gentle—it felt like his mother’s arms, the warmth cradling him in such a sense so familiar, but _where_? a sense that was there... but _forgotten_. it was there, he knows it, but the voice yet again reprimands him. 

he feels a pair of soft lips press against his temples, yet it was like the feeling of heavy ocean waves crushing his body and it was so, _so_ obvious—and does it never leave.

“isagi,” nagi chokes out, “ _please_.”

but the warmth he once forgot was no longer there. there was only him, a cupcake, and the streetlight of the park illuminating his figure as his locks shadow his face.

“i told you, _it’s okay_.”


End file.
